


Defeat is Bittersweet

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu should figure out the deal before he demands a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> So! I can't find a lot of slash for this anime which is just depressing, because there are so many guys on the show that I want to pair up.
> 
> Er, I haven't been writing a lot of smut so this feels a little shaky; constructive crit is always welcome.
> 
> (Oh! Also, for those who may have a squeek with non-con, I personally don't feel it's fully non-con, but it's pretty thin line, so just a fair warning that it's on the deep end of dub-con)

            Natsu was ready for this. Beyond ready. He had wanted this for ages, and finally Laxus had said he would fight him.

            Laxus was waiting for him in the forest, further than Natsu normally ventured, but if the man wanted to be beaten without an audience; Natsu could give him that.

            Natsu reached the clearing just in time to see Laxus pull off his shirt. Natsu swallowed, his dick growing semi-hard, and he would admit to himself, now away from the others, that maybe he wanted to fight Laxus for more than just his strength.

            Laxus stretched, strong and tall in the sunlight that entered the clearing. He turned around and blinked at Natsu. “Oh, Natsu you’re finally here.”

            “I’m not late!” Natsu growled, raising a fist, and pushed down any arousal, this was a fight no time for his dick. _Maybe later he would—no, focus!_

            Laxus grinned and tilted his head, “Alright, remember my condition?”

            Natsu grunted and crossed his arms, “Something about a deal?”

            Laxus lips stretched a little more, “If you lose I get you for a day, if you win…well you win don’t you?”

            Natsu scowled, “I’m not cleaning your laundry if that’s what you want!”

            Laxus laughed, and beckoned Natsu, “Come.”

            Natsu charged at Laxus with a raised fist.

            Laxus dodged the first attack gracefully, turning and slamming a boot into Natsu’s back.

            Natsu flew into a tree, breaking it, and skidding to a stop a few feet away.

            Laxus laughed.

            Again and again Natsu came at Laxus but each time Laxus threw him away or dodged.

            Natsu tried standing up, maybe for the twentieth time, his magic power low.

            Laxus snorted, “Enough, you lost, or do you want me to send you to the ground again?”

            “N-No” Natsu shook his head, “I didn’t, I’m still standing.”

            Laxus frowned, “Are you breaking our deal? You’re clearly on your last drop of magic. If I break you I’d have to wait days before getting what you promised me.”

            Natsu grunted and ran at Laxus. He jumped and kicked Laxus’ stomach.

            Laxus took the blow, not letting out a sound, grabbed Natsu by the neck and tugged him close until their bodies were warm and firm against eachother.

            Natsu scowled, “I’m not done yet!”

            Laxus pressed a hand against Natsu’s ass, gripping it and rocking his hips, “I’m not done either,”

            Natsu yelped and jerked back, but the big hand on his ass kept him from moving. “That’s not what I meant.” His dick twitched and he flushed in shame.

            Laxus squeezed his cheeks, and grinned, “A deals a deal, Natsu.” He thrust against Natsu once more.

            Natsu grunted, he could feel Laxus’ cock through the thin layer of cloth, and he realized that Laxus had nothing but pants on. His flush grew until it was down to his neck, and he tried shifting his hips away, but it was too late, his dick was hard arching right against Laxus’.

            “You like that you can feel my dick, huh? I should have known. The way you go after me and Gildarts for a fight. Do you like Gray too?” Laxus chuckled against Natsu’s ear. He bit it.

            Natsu whimpered, he hadn’t known that would feel so good. His balls ached, already he could feel his cum at the base of his dick—he had never felt so aroused so fast.

            “Don’t,” Laxus muttered, slipping a hand between them and into Natsu’s pants. He pressed against the base of Natsu’s cock.

            Natsu gasped, sure that he would still cum—if painfully, through Laxus’ grasp. He listened to him though, taking deep breaths and pressings his nails into the older man’s hips instead of rutting into them.

            “Good, Natsu.” Laxus kissed him, simple and so quick that Natsu had no time to react. He pulled his hand out and pressed his fingers against Natsu’s lips. “I’m going to fuck you, but if you don’t want it to be painful you should suck on my fingers.”

            Natsu blinked, “I’m a guy-“

            Laxus shoved his fingers in, and smirked, “You have another hole to fill.”

            Natsu’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t speak with the fingers in his mouth. He moaned around him—which wasn’t what he had meant to do, but Laxus’ fingers, just like the rest of the man, were big and strong. He sucked and licked around them, wetting them as best he could; it was as if he had no control over his mouth.

            Laxus finally tugged his fingers from Natsu’s mouth. He was chuckling, “So greedy, if I had known…”

            Natsu shook his head, “I didn’t! You’re using some kind of magic.” He turned his face away, and licked his puffy lips.

            “Hmm,” Laxus rocked his hips, “You’re dick says otherwise.”

            Natsu groaned, “Maybe-maybe it’s confused.”

            Laxus nipped at Natsu’s jaw, leaving pinpoints of pain and pleasure down Natsu’s neck. “I don’t think so.” His hand slipped into the back of Natsu’s pants, finding his hole with his wet fingers. “I’m going to open you up, and then fill you with my dick, Natsu. You’ll be greedy for it, just like you were greedy for my fingers.” He pressed until his index finger slipped inside, “So tight.”

            Natsu gasped, the burn was bright, and it felt so uncomfortable.

            Laxus was thrusting their hips together again, pumping his finger in and out of Natsu.

            Whenever his cock was pressed into Laxus, Natsu felt a singe of ecstasy run through him. It didn’t _block_ the burning and stretch but it changed it from uncomfortable to pleasurable pain.

            Laxus pushed another finger in.

            Natsu’s hole stretched and Natsu whined under the pressure, “I don’t-slow down Laxus, I can’t take your fingers in my--” He couldn’t say the word, talking about his dick was one thing, but his hole?

            “Your hole? Say it Natsu. My fingers are stretching your virgin little hole.” Laxus pressed deeper, and finally slipped out of Natsu.

            Natsu grunted leaning his head against Laxus’, “I can’t take your fingers in my-” He flushed, “hole.”

            Laxus hummed and pushed Natsu until they were both on the ground. He tugged their pants down and licked his lips, “You’re pretty big here.” He wrapped his hand their cocks and squeezed.

            Natsu moaned, he rutted against Laxus, loving the feel of his cock against the other man’s.

            Laxus grinned. He rocked into Natsu until the pleasure crested, and Natsu came. “Better?”

            Natsu groaned, he felt wonderful, his cock pulsing across Laxus’ hand. He couldn’t stop watching his cum smeared across those thick fingers.

            Laxus squeezed once more, and finally let go. “Loose enough now?” He slipped his fingers covered in cum between Natsu’s legs and pressed two fingers straight in.

            Natsu cursed, the burning was back, and the afterglow was broken. He clenched around Laxus’ fingers, and it ached far more than when he had been hard.

            Laxus kissed him again, his teeth biting Natsu’s bottom lip. He pulled out and there was a small light of magic before he thrust back in, this time far wetter, “Lube-you’d be surprised what magic can do.”

            “Magic can’t be used for sex!” Natsu grumbled. He arched his hips, “Hurry up, Laxus.” He could already feel himself getting used to the stretch. It was almost good now, the fingers running against him sent sparks of pleasure inside of him.

            The older man laughed, and slipped another finger in, it was a tight stretch; making Natsu cry out and claw at the grass. “I think you need this finger too,” Laxus moaned against Natsu’s lips, “You are so _tight_ and utterly untouched aren’t you? Not even a girl, hmm?”

            “I-Laxus-I mean.” Natsu shook his head, arching when the man hit something inside of him—it had felt like bliss compared to the simple thrusts.

            Laxus huffed and once again there was a flash of light and he worked his fingers over his cock. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for _days_ Natsu.” He pushed in, not waiting for Natsu to get comfortable before grinding into Natsu’s hole.

             Natsu yelled and punched Laxus’ shoulder, “Fuck!” He groaned and rubbed against his stomach.

             Laxus smirked, “I’ll make you come again, don’t worry Natsu. I’ll make you feel so good you’ll keep coming back to ‘fight me’.” He wrapped a hand around Natsu’s cock, and it didn’t take long for the younger man to get hard. Laxus went slow, his pummeling movements from before now a slow grind, until Natsu relaxed and his feet fell to the ground from where they had found purchase on Laxus’ legs.

             Natsu moaned, it felt amazing now, his dick being stroked and the thick cock inside of him. It still burned, but the pleasure made him drip precum.

             “Come.” Laxus said, thrusting hard, his cock twitching inside of Natsu.

             Natsu grunted and came. Cum shot across his chest and he gasped for breath. His hole squeezing around Laxus’ dick.

             Laxus shoved inside, groaning. Finally he pulled out, and smiled. “You’re hole is so wet with my cum.”

             Natsu grunted, trying to close his legs, his limp cock and loose balls and hole felt far too vulnerable, but the older man spread them apart again.

             “Natsu, you’re mine for the day.” Laxus shoved two fingers back inside.

             Natsu whined.

 


End file.
